PT-109
by MCcoyJimSpock
Summary: Sam Beckett è saltato nel 1943 sulla motosilurante PT-109 comandata da John F. Kennedy prima di diventare presidente degli USA.E dovrà salvare il primo motorista Gerard E. Zinser. I fatti della PT-109 sono realmente accaduti.


PT – 109

Sono Sam Beckett, salto nel tempo per modificare gli eventi e questa volta mi trovo su una motosilurante della marina degli Stati Uniti, ma non so dove sono e neanche in quale epoca.

Mi specchio nel mare e vedo che sono saltato in un Marine; un marinaio si sta avvicinando a me chiamandomi Gerard, io mi giro dicendo "Oh mamma!".

Il marinaio mi chiede di seguirlo in sala motori, io vado con lui per verificare qual è il problema, pensando tra me e me "diamine io non me ne intendo di motori sono uno scienziato!", ma ci provo lo stesso.

Sento una voce che mi dice "Sam, Eccoti!", è arrivato Al finalmente! Per chi non lo sapesse Al è un ologramma ed un amico che solo io posso vedere e che mi aiuta in questi salti temporali.

Da quello che Al mi sta dicendo l'uomo in cui io sono capitato si chiama Gerard E. Zinser è un motorista di prima classe, mi trovo nel 1943 e precisamente è il 31 luglio, sono su una motosilurante comandata dal futuro presidente John F. Kennedy.

Ci stiamo dirigendo nello stretto di Blackett per raggiungere l'sola Kolombangara ed oltre a questo non sappiamo altro.

Ho chiesto ad Al di chiedere a Ziggy maggiori informazioni sulle operazioni che avvennero in quegli anni, prima che se ne andasse gli chiesi di aiutarmi a sistemare le valvole dell' impianto rotto.

Intanto vado in giro per ambientarmi, esco e trovo John Kennedy alla postazione di comando con il cappello e gli occhiali da sole e con le piastrine militari al collo, lo saluto " comandante!", lui si gira verso di me mi fa un sorriso e mi dice "Ciao Gerard! Hai risolto il problema in sala motori?! Sorridendo gli dico " certo comandante!".

Sono così contento di parlare con Kennedy e non mi sembra vero, mi ricordo quando il 22 Novembre del 1963 fu assassinato a Dallas ed io ero ancora un ragazzino, quel giorno ero con mio padre, e mai mi scorderò.

Torna Al e ha brutte notizie da darmi, " Sam, da quello che ha scoperto Ziggy il 2 Agosto del 1943 alle 02:00 di notte la PT - 109 veniva distrutta in due dal cacciatorpediniere Giapponese _Amagiri_ , vicino alle Isole Salomone."

Io sorpreso "Al, ma il 2 Agosto è tra due giorni!" "Si Sam, e tu devi fare in modo che Gerard rimanga vivo".

Oggi è il 2 Agosto e sono agitato per quello che avverrà questa notte, allora provo a chiedere a Kennedy se non è possibile cambiare rotta, mi risponde di no perchè ci sono degli ordini da seguire.

È giunta l'ora, io sono in sala motori, e come aveva detto Al arriva il cacciatorpediniere Giapponese e distrugge a meta la PT-109, purtroppo ci sono delle perdite, io però sono salvo e anche altri marinai; siamo in acqua e vedo che Kennedy sta soccorrendo il suo migliore amico Patrick McMahon che è ferito gravemente con alcune bruciature.

Intanto nuotiamo fino a quando non troviamo un riparo per metterci in salvo dai Giapponese, Kennedy traina Patrick McMahon portandolo legato sulla sua schiena.

Siamo in mare da tempo ormai e stiamo nuotando per raggiungere l'Isola di Plum Pudding, dove così possiamo riposarci e ripartire, io non capisco il motivo di trovarmi ancora qui e di non essere ancora saltato.

Costruiamo delle zattere per poterci muovere più velocemente e riprendiamo a nuotare; Kennedy prende una cinghia tra i denti e traina il suo amico Patrick; stiamo nuotando da quattro ore ormai e troviamo l'Isola di Olasana; dove pensiamo che ci siano noci di cocco e acqua potabile.

Kennedy sta andando a nuotare per cercare aiuto dalle nostre navi americane.

Kennedy torna ma dice che non ha visto nessuno così decide di scrivere un messaggio di aiuto sulla noce di cocco. Vediamo che ci sono degli indigeni, Kennedy li raggiunge "scusate è importante, dovete mandare questo messaggio alle nostre navi americane senza però farvi vedere dai Giapponesi".

Arriva Al e Sam gli chiede "che ci faccio ancora qui?, non dovrei essere già saltato?, io dovevo solo salvare Gerard". Al titubante risponde "non lo so Sam, vuol dire che devi fare ancora qualcosa!. Gerard dopo la guerra si sposerà e avrà figli e si trasferirà in Florida."

" è tutto Al?" "si Sam".

Ho deciso di andare da Kennedy per sapere del suo piano.

Finalmente arrivano i soccorsi col Tenente William Liebenow della coastwatcher che ci ha trovati e sbarcano sull'isola per il salvataggio.

Siamo tutti felici ed esausti così Kennedy ci chiama per una foto " ragazzi tutti qui, forse un giorno varrà qualcosa!".

E finalmente è arrivato il momento del salto.


End file.
